htmlcssfandomcom-20200222-history
HTML
Here at HTML & CSS Wiki, you may want to just jump in and create some pages. But you can't just do that. Not yet. There are some simple guidelines to follow when creating pages, so that is why there is an Article Policy. First of all, new pages must be relevant to HTML, CSS, computer languages, markup code, and anything else related to that. If it's not, it will be deleted. The following lists what you should try to do when creating a new article. What you should do *When creating an article, it is best to give that article a reasonable name. If you are writing about an HTML element, simply create a page with a name of Html, if you were to create an article for the Html element. *When editing the new article, it is best to edit it in the source code mode. Simply click on the "Source" button in the top right corner of the wiki editor and it will change the editing page to a coded view. That way you can see all the markup of the page, and it will be easier to add and remove content. *For stub articles, insert the template at the very top of the article; do not place it in the middle, or at the very bottom. Remember: only add the stub template for articles smaller than 1000 bytes. You can check the page's file size on its history page, located in your My Tools menu. Generally, templates like , , , and are placed at the top of the page. *If you are creating an article on an HTML element or a CSS property, start the first sentence with: :For an HTML element: : The HTML ' element... :For a void element use: : The void HTML ' element... :Remove the / if not necessary. :For a CSS property: : The CSS propertyname property... :Make sure to include an example of the HTML element using the Pre element. For CSS properties, include an HTML example (if possible) and a CSS example. *When listing HTML attributes and CSS values, you can use the following tables in the page: :Values which are not exact, like pixels, should be italicized. (eg. pixels instead of pixels) Exact values are not italicized. (eg. true instead of true). If there are more than one value, insert a break after each value. (eg. true false). *After you have completed the article, remember to categorize it correctly into an appropriate category. A list of categories can be found . If none of them are suitable, you may create one, but it must be able to contain at least a dozen more pages of the same genre. *For other article that you create, feel free to start the paragraph however you like. Just remember to keep it professional. For any articles which may contain more than 80% of the content copied from Wikipedia, remember to use the template. *Featured articles will be marked with the template, so you will know which articles are of high quality on the wiki. Featured articles should only be edited if there is a spelling mistake, grammatical error, punctuation error, etc., but the article shouldn't be edited if you are going to rephrase parts of it (more than 3 sentences), unless it will improve the article. So keep in mind that if you want to edit a featured article, go ahead, but it may be reverted if it does not improve the article. Remember, you are encouraged to edit them, like Wikipedia says, !